love you promised song fic
by Kitty-N90
Summary: first fic.Draco and Harry are in bed together and Draco want's Harry awake. Will he get what he wants?This is a slash fanfic.rated M not so much M yet but will get there. Hopefully :p


**Everytime We Touch **

_This fic is a serious of song fics each chp is a different song by Cascada. Some of the lyrics in the songs are not in order and some of the words have been changed from female to male pronouns._

**Chp 1: love you promised **

**Warning: **this fic is **slash **so don't read if it'll offend BUT don't flame me just because you have a problem with gay couplings (if it bad writing go ahead.)

**Overview:** Draco and Harry are together in bed and Draco wants Harry awake. Will Draco get want he wants?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters in this fic just playing withJ.K.Rowling's good china for awhile.

**Normal pov**

He was silently watching the young man who was lying next to him, his lover's breathing was shallow. His glistening chest slowly rose and fell in a seductive pattern, the only evidence that he lived and slept peacefully. Draco could think of was the way Harry had cried his name with his release, not more than a half an hour ago. He couldn't resist a moment longer, he gently brought his lips down on to his lover's throat and kissed his way slowly to Harry's lips, Harry unconsciously moaned in his sleep. Draco then took Harry's ear into his mouth and bit down on it, a little harder than he'd meant to. Slowly, dark lashes swept open, revealing the emerald treasure they hid so well when closed. " Draco?" Quickly before he could have time to remember and regret what had happened, Draco latched onto his mouth, a whispery moan escaping from somewhere deep in his chest. He almost broke off in surprise when he felt Harry's tongue run across his bottom lip, his teeth grazing at his bottom lip. Then he was gone and all of a sudden, in his place, Draco only saw Blaise. Felt Blaise scratch marks down his pale back and squirm underneath him. Quickly, he jumped up from the bed and ran into his bathroom, feeling more than hearing Blaise getting dressed. "See ya" he whispered in a hurt tone as he slipped out of Draco's dorm. Draco quickly went to the door and jogged after the hurt young man.

**Save your kisses for another **

**Cause I won't be a fool**

**For the love you promised but won't deliver**

**I'm just a simple guy who is hooked to your sweet charm**

**But the love u promise will never be here in my arms**

**Blaise's pov**

As I slowly walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room I heard footsteps jogging towards me. It was quite a shock, as I turned around to find, not Filch or even a teacher, but Draco, wearing only his black silk boxers. They were clinging to him, leaving nothing to my imagination. Not that I needed any. I'd seen his whole body naked first hand almost six months ago. The first time had been about a month into last summer break, when we'd first slept together. God it had been amazing. It still was. Draco was an unselfish lover, something I hadn't expected from him. Just a look from him could give me a problem that only he knew how to deal with. Trust me, he knew how to deal with those. He said that he was sorry and that he loved me. I knew he loved me, in his twisted own way. But he wasn't in love with me, not the way he was in love with _Potter. _Yes, I knew he loved that damn Gryfindor. He screamed his name out more than once while we were having sex. God it hurt. He didn't even know that he was doing it. Which made it hurt even more, knowing that he didn't even see me at those moments. It made me wonder sometimes, if he ever saw me.

**If I can only see that your love for me is not forever then I will always be free**

**from these chains of love that u bind me too O baby, baby please**

I knew that it would hurt to leave him; and then to add salt to the wound, I would have to see him everyday. We had all our classes together, bar one, and we usually sat with each other at lunch. I knew then that we still would, I couldn't not see him at lunch I couldn't just stop talking to him, it would kill me. I was so in love with him, but I had to be the one to end this. I was slowly dieing inside everytime he called me Harry. I'd completely die inside if he was the one to dump me. So for the last time I kissed him, "our last kiss" I whispered to him as we broke apart. His face looked confused and almost hurt; the arrogance replaced in his eyes by hurt for seconds, his façade coming down. Guilt sliced through me, but I still said it "I can't do this anymore Drake, I love you but you don't love me. Go tell Harry how you feel. He has no idea how lucky he is." Yet I thought, hoping that me leaving would help him see. Then I just walked away. Hoping that he wouldn't chase after me a second time that night, at the same I desperately wanted him to scream at me, tell me that he wasn't in love with _Potter. _I was almost glad he didn't, knowing that I wouldn't be strong enough to leave him again like that, twice in the same week let alone the same night.

**O baby, baby please wont u leave me all alone now honey,**

**Here's my one last kiss if u can't make up your mind now.**

**Its good bye.**

**I'm just a simple guy who is hooked to your sweet charm**

**But the love u promise will never be here in my arms**

**Draco's pov**

What the hell was Blaise on about, I do not love Harry I meant Potter! I mean, it's _Potter _the wonder boy, the four green eyed rule bender, why would he say that? Wait, did Blaise Zabini just break up with _me, _Draco Malfoy? I quickly turned and stalked back to my room. _"How dare he do that to me, How dare he dump me!"_ I ranted at the walls, all of which wore an expression of disinterest I needed to talk to someone about this but whom? I couldn't talk to Blaise about it, it was him that had done this to me, put this doubt in my head. Do I like _Potter? _No I couldn't, I wouldn't. But a small voice at the back of my mind screamed _LIAR_ _you know you like him. "I do not love nor even like Harry Potter I hate him"_ I screamed to no one but that little voice just sighed. With that said out loud, I flounced to my bedroom and went back to sleep. Thinking as I drifted off that everything would be back to normal when I woke up in the morning and Blaise would beg me to take him back.

**Dream (Draco's pov)**

_His green eyes stared back at me from where he was lying. At last I thought to myself. Desire snaked it's way up my spine, causing my eyes to glint and a shiver to run a course through my body; He was shivering and trembling too, I could feel it through his shirt. Slowly I leant down towards his lips, watching as his breath quickened the closer I got. The first touch of my lips on his was gentle and he gasped softly into my mouth I took full advantage of this, quickly slipping my tongue between his lips, starting to explore the slippery space within. He growled as my tongue touched his, with the growl dying in his mouth the vibrations of it running through my tongue I started withdrawing, but his hands which up until that point had been by his side, reached up and pulled my mouth back to his. He quickly thrust his tongue into my mouth, exploring it for what felt like hours, god excruciatingly pleasurable hours. Then he broke away, just as my head started to spin with a lack of oxygen. I moaned and my mouth crashed back onto his. I plunged my tongue back into his mouth with anything but my earlier gentleness. God, he had to stop moaning, it wasn't doing any good for the tentative control I had over my desires. His now impatient hands quickly went to the buttons at the front of my shirt, fumbling, trying to undo them. He must have got frustrated with them, because the next thing I heard was buttons zinging all over the room, bouncing off flickering walls. For once I didn't care that one of my shirts was destroyed, because Harry's hands were touching my chest, my back. I wanted his shirt off and I always got what I wanted, so I broke the kiss and returned Harry's favor by quickly ripping his shirt open." O god," I groaned as my hands skimmed over his chest, nipples. My bare skin touching his for the first time. Quickly I placed a feather soft kiss on his jaw and then followed the column of his neck down to where it joined up with his shoulders. Then I bit him, claiming him as mine. Leaving a red mark there, my lips continued on their quest. Licking his right nipple then gently blowing on it until it peaked into a tight little nub and then I took it in my mouth. Harry arched and thrust his hands into my already messed up hair dragging my mouth back up to his._

**End dream**

**Still Draco's pov**

I sat up, feeling a stickiness in my lap. Looking down I saw a white stain on my boxers, dazed, I just stared at it I hadn't had a wet dream in almost a year, I was more mature than that. I could control myself. Or at least I thought I could. Could Blaise be right, did I really like _Potter?_ I would not go as far as saying that I loved him, I didn't even know him. I looked at the enchanted muggle alarm clock next to my bed, and saw that I would've had to get up in another ten minutes or so anyway. As I walked towards the bathroom I was once again thankful that prefects got their own suite of rooms. I'd always hated sharing things, while watching my roommates strip down each morning in the showers had always been fun, it was kind of hard to stay in neutral with that many hot guys around, wearing nothing. I'd always had a weakness for Slytherin hotties. Although certain Gryffindor's do have a certain appeal. Mmmm…I mean eww I did not just think that.

**I'm just a simple guy who is hooked to your sweet charm.**

**Normal pov**

Harry was walking down one of the lower corridors, when he heard what he at first thought was two teachers. He'd just woken up from another nightmare, and had decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Deciding that he didn't want to get caught out of bed, he was about to turn around and go back towards the astronomy towers when a name caught his attention. What was Blaise doing on this side of the castle, the Slytherin dorms were almost on the complete opposite side. Only the prefects rooms were down here. He knew that, because he and Ron had been down to see Mione's new room bout a month ago. Deciding to take a closer look he snuck around the corner; the sight that greeted him was definitely not one he had ever expected to see. Draco Malfoy was kissing Blaise, he was kissing a guy, another male, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Ice Prince was _"Gay!", _or at least bi. Not that Harry was against that. He'd known since fourth year that he was bi, he'd even had a bit of a crush on Malfoy at one stage. Blaise was walking away, was he was crying? Harry knew he'd missed something, should he follow and see what had happened? Draco was doing a goldfish impersonation, and as Blaise was almost gone. He chose to follow Draco. He followed as quietly as possible, keeping to the shadows. Draco stopped in front of a potrait that Harry had, until this point, never noticed before. Harry missed the password as Draco entered. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hear anything if this dorm was like Mione's; hers was made so that you couldn't hear anything if the door was closed. Seeing that the door was still letting a crack of light shine out, meaning that it was open, Harry slowly crept towards it to listening to what sounded like a fight inside. Once he realized that Draco was throwing things, he froze with a gasp of shock…. Draco was throwing a tantrum, the prince of ice, the boy who never lost his cool, was actually having a tantrum. Just goes to prove that he really is a spoilt little brat, Harry thought to himself. As the shock started to wear off, and before the inevitable hysterical laughter started to set, he became conscious of what Draco was practically screaming apparently to himself because Harry couldn't hear anyone else in the room. Unless he was talking to a teddy bear or some such thing, that Harry, now due to his tantrum, believed that he may be hiding in his room. Draco was talking about _Him,_ unless there was another Harry Potter in the school. Then all of a sudden the yelling stopped, Harry guessed Draco must have gone to bed, or take a shower. The unbidden thought of Draco naked and dripping wet ran through Harry's mind, sending a shiver down his spine. Harry stood there, practically rooted to the ground. Why, why had it hurt so much just now when Draco had denied even liking him?

**Save your kisses for another**

**Cause I won't be a fool.**

As hurt coursed through his body, like little needles slowly flowing through his veins, he realized that he did have feelings for Draco; whether or not it was love didn't matter to him. It was something stronger than what he felt for Ginny, and he had thought that he had loved her more than anything in his life. But this was different; it was stronger, more addictive, it felt like when he'd had Brandy for the first time, smooth, sweet, intoxicating, but with a hell of a kick, and just like alcohol, he knew that this thing this _feeling_ could just as easily cause him pain as it could relieve it. The first time that Harry had tried the muggle drink had been at the Dursley's. They'd gone out to dinner after his cousin had bashed the crap out of him, and thanks to the twins he picked the lock on his door and went downstairs to get something to eat. He didn't remember much after the 4th of 5th sip, until his uncle shook him awake later that night, slapping him across the face. He must have fallen asleep again because the next morning he woke up to find himself locked back up in his room. It had smelt like vomit for weeks after, because his uncle wouldn't let him out to use the bathroom, so he'd vomited all over the floor. Now Harry was doing a pretty good goldfish impersonation of his own, as he slowly pulled the portrait the whole way closed and headed back to his dorms. He passed out falling asleep too dreams of Draco, showers, sented candles and a large double bed that let Draco's taller form stretch to it's full height.

**End chp 1 **

A/N: what did you think should I write another chap?


End file.
